Year One
by DudeDuderElDuderino
Summary: They'll be one of the best crimefighters Jump City will ever see, but it won't be easy. An origin story of the Teen Titans. How they came to be and their first challenge. Heavily inspired by Batman: Year One.
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first story to ever write so I'm not really sure what to expect. I read Batman: Year One and I thought about how awesome a Teen Titans origin story would be. I might have made Jump City a little bit like Gotham City, but a city has to be pretty crappy for someone wanting to make a difference there. Please review! Also, Robin and Raven are not a pairing, it's just the two Titans I'm focusing more on.

Year One

Chapter 1

It was January, therefore it was cold and windy as the train entered Jump City. The freezing environment fit the scene just perfectly. Richard Grayson stared outside the window of the train grimily. He knew the city was nothing but a hellhole. It was bad enough in Gotham City but Jump? It couldn't get any worse. Richard had left his superhero Robin, and also left Bruce Wayne. He wanted to make a difference without wearing a mask. Usually the law enforcement didn't let people to young get involved, but with his resume, they couldn't pass him up. It also gave Richard two ideas: either they are desperate, or they are instable. Either way, Richard was going to give his all.

The train showed the true colors of Jump City. Arriving by plane fooled a person. The young Raven Roth learned this. The first impressions were good. All Raven really could see was snowy rooftops, but it was good enough. Raven was half-human, half-demon. She stuck out with her pale skin and amethyst eyes. No one ever questioned her differences. The adults just thought it was another dumb kid following another dumb fad and the other kids just didn't care. She had left her home world of Azarath. Raven's emotions are dangerous. If an emotion gets too strong, she loses control of her demonic powers and can cause destruction. War raged in Azarath. Raven's mentor, Azar, instructed her to leave, fearing that the war would cause her emotions to get out of control.

The train stopped. The crowd shuffled its way out on to the platform including Richard with his suitcases. The first thing Richard saw was a homeless man begging for money.

Suddenly, from a distance, "Richard! Richard Grayson!" A tall blonde man with broad shoulders stood above the crowd with a slight grin on his face. He makes his way towards Richard. "Get off!" he growled and the homeless man pushing him aside. "Name's Christopher Blake. Detective Blake. Commissioner Saunders sent me to personally welcome you to Jump City." Blake then put his hand on Richard's shoulders, "You're gonna like it here."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Raven learned very quickly that her first impressions of Jump City was wrong. The streets were dirty, homeless people everywhere and most of the buildings were dilapidated. All Raven could do was wander around and find out what to do next.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Richard was sitting across from Saunders in his office. Richard was slightly nervous, which surprised him. With all his experience with Batman, he shouldn't be nervous about this. The only thing he could guess was that he was finally on his own and had no clutch to lean on. Saunders just smiled at him in delight. "We are glad that you are here in Jump City with us Mr. Grayson."

"I'm glad to be here, sir," Richard replied professionally.

"Glad to hear it. We are all in this together. We all need to be on the same page to get things done, am I right Richard?"

"Yes sir, and I am grateful that I have this opportunity, especially at my age."

"I bet your parents couldn't be prouder of their boy."

Richard grimaced at this, reminding him of his parents falling to their deaths. "Yes sir… uh, they are very proud."

"And your resume and records are very stellar. You're gonna be someone in this town, I just know it."

"Flattering, sir."

"And you are so well-mannered too. But we are all at fault here, Richard. We've just learned to hide those faults. Isn't that the key to success? Why yes it is."

"You don't have to worry about my faults sir, I'll give it my best."

"I'm not worried at all, Richard," Saunders chuckled.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Richard was out on his first patrol with Blake driving. Richard didn't know what to think of Saunders. He felt a bad vibe on him, something that he could not explain but just feel. A vibe that screamed corruption. But in Jump City, it didn't matter. Most of the ride was silent. Richard questioned the whole time what he had gotten himself into. Blake broke the silence, "The Commission treats us pretty good Dick. You'll learn pretty soon how things work here in Jump." Suddenly, the car came to a violent halt. Blake quickly exited the car. Richard was confused looking around knowing there was nothing unlawful was going on, so Blake had no reason to stop in such a fashion.

"Blake, what are you doing?"

"Just watch Dick," Blake replied cockily. Then he turned his way to some teenagers stalking around. "I thought I told you I didn't want to see you here again."

"Hey man, we're not doing anything so just leave us…" Blake cut him off by hitting him in the face and throwing him to the ground. The other teenagers ran away. Richard watched in horror and disgust as Blake brutalized the teen. Richard thought about attacking him but he didn't want to risk his job, plus he could tell Blake has military training.

Blake was done teaching the teenager a lesson. He casually walked towards the car like nothing just happened. Blake could tell Richard did not approve of his methods. "Was that necessary Blake?" disapproval filled Richard's voice.

"I had to let that punk know who's in charge."

"But like that?"

"I'm only human."

Richard thought about Robin. Thinking he might be the guy that can help change things here in Jump City. But it's too soon for that. Richard will try to be the good cop as long as he can. Until they break him.

It had been a whole month since his arrival in Jump City. Richard was very unpopular in his unit. They didn't like him being a good cop, possibly screwing things up for the rest of them. They thought possibly bribing him would work, giving him perks, but it just wasn't working. There was no way that they were going to let a little punk ruin everything. And if he keeps digging, he might find want he doesn't like. It was only a matter of time. Blake knew this. He had to visit Commissioner Saunders about it. He had to make sure Richard was on the same page.

"So the man offers him a bribe right? Thinking it was gonna work, but Richard denies it and puts the man in jail. Another time, he hears one of his officers is taking money from a dealer and he puts him on probation. Can you believe that? Then he gives his squad a lecture about honor and doing the right thing. Richard isn't getting it Commissioner."

"You'd think a young man like him wouldn't be that naïve to try to go against the tide."

Blake leans more into Saunders with a smirk. "We could, you know, teach him a lesson."

"No, no, no. That's too obvious. Give him time. He's young. I still believe in him. You'll know when the time is to really teach him a lesson."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Richard was on a night shift for the fifth night in the row. It was tiring but it someone had to do it. He definitely didn't trust the other cops to take a night shift. Think of what they can get away with during the nighttime. He was tempted to be Robin again. Maybe that was the way to help Jump City. Richard was parked the side of the road listening on his scanner and waiting. He finally got out of the car to get some fresh air. As soon as he walked out, he heard someone talking to him, "Working Dick?" the voice was unfamiliar.

"Who are you?"

"Looks like you're gonna have to take the night off." Five men came out of the darkness wearing masks and holding weapons like a bat or a crowbar. They slowly surrounded Richard and they attacked. Richard ducked out of the way of the first man and kicked him in the back and then hit another guy in the face. Richard movements during combat was swift and fluid. He put up a get fight putting bruises on the other guys. But there was five of them and only one of him. One guy finally got a hit on Richard in the knee with a crowbar. Richard fell to the ground and the thugs surrounded him beating him senseless.

"That'll teach him a lesson."

That voice sounded familiar. "Blake," Richard quietly said to himself.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Raven knew Earth would be quite different then Azarath. But she didn't expect conditions to be this bad in Jump City or at least the part of town she was in. It's been a month since Raven was living in Jump City. Her feelings for the people of this town has grown especially to see how hard the citizens have it. But she can't sympathize, her emotions won't allow it. Raven spent a month meditating on concentrating on controlling her emotions. Raven has also spent a month thinking of ways to make a difference. Here on Earth, Raven was special. She had powers that no one else has. Raven felt like it was her duty to do so. But how? Her feelings would thwart her attempts. The stress of being a hero by herself would make her emotions stronger and the demonic powers within her would burst out. "Better to leave things alone then make it worse," she would tell herself. Often times she would walk around the neighborhoods and fantasize about helping people around her.

One of her fantasies almost became a reality. Raven was walking down a crowded street, like she often does. In the distance ahead of her, she heard a couple arguing. It was pretty violent, it was a yelling match. Whatever he or she did, it obviously was pretty bad. Raven tried to ignore it as she got closer to them.

"You're such a whore! I could you do this to me! You're such stupid whore!"

"Don't talk to me like that dumbass! You just can't satisfy me like most guys…." And the boyfriend struck her in the face.

Raven reacted. "What do you think you are doing?" she asked with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Why do you care? Are you stupid whore too trying to protect the whore?"

"You wish." Raven kicked the guy in the face.

The man was furious, "You little bitch, you're gonna wish you didn't do that." He charged at her but she swiftly moved out of the way and elbowed him in the back. The girlfriend cried in horror and went to aid her boyfriend.

"What have you done you monster!"

Raven was confused. She just helped this poor girl and now she hates her for it? A cop car pulled up with the sirens on. Someone called the 911. The tear filled girl pointed at Raven yelling that she started it.

"Freeze Goth girl!" The other cop didn't hesitate and shot her in the shoulder. "What are you doing? She wasn't going to do anything!"

"You don't know that. She randomly attacked this poor guy."

Raven ran off in the first dark alley should could find. She jumped the fence hoping to lose the two cops but they were right there with her. Raven didn't want to use her powers and a scare the all of Jump City. But she had no choice her. She levitated onto a building and used a black aura to create a blockade. She had lost them. Raven couldn't afford for her mind to be racing like the way it was right now, it was too dangerous. She started to breathe in and out slowly to gather her thoughts and control her emotions. If she was going to be a hero for Jump City, she couldn't do it alone.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Hey Wally, when can you make it to Jump City?"

"Now."

"Crap!"

"Hehehe sorry Richard."

Richard was outside of his apartment calling Wally West, Kid Flash, for help and Wally used his super speed to get to Jump City and scared Richard.

"It's okay, I've should of known you would do that."

"How's the life being a cop treating you? And where did you get all the bruises?"

Richard almost forgot about his bruises that Blake left. His face turned serious and almost felt uncomfortable for asking. "I need your help. There's this cop, his name is Christopher Blake. He's a dirty cop, a thug, a man that takes advantage of his position."

"Is he the one that did this to you?"

"Yes."

"What exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Making him feel what I felt."

"Are you sure Dick?"

"All honesty, no. But what other options do I got?"

"Okay man, I'll help you."

"Great, take us to the parking lot next to the mall, he was called there. Blake should be done soon." Richard got on Wally's back and they sped to the parking lot. They waited for about five minutes until their target came out all by himself. Wally sped up to him and brought him to the empty car lot.

"What the hell? How did that happen? What's going on?" Wally sped around Blake punching him the face without Blake ever seeing who was doing it. Blake was bloodied up. Then Richard comes to him with a mask and a bat and hits him in the back three times. He knelt down to his body and handcuffed him, leaving him alone in the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

What up you guys. Just a reminder that this is my very first story so please please review. I have somewhat of an idea what I'm doing with this story, but let me know what you guys think, I'm flexible. Here's the second chapter…

Chapter 2

Richard and Wally were just sitting there in Richard's one bedroom apartment, guiltily, sipping on some tea in his tiny kitchen. Richard can't believe what he has just done. But in a strange sense, he doesn't take it back either. Blake was trash and Richard knew it. That's how another man handles a man like Blake. They stoop low to their level. But would does a hero do?

"When I moved here to Jump City, I wanted to make a difference as Richard Grayson. I wanted to know if the real me could make a change. I wanted to see if Richard's best was enough."

"Do you think Robin will be enough?"

"I'm not sure. The man behind the mask is still me and I committed that atrocity tonight. Blake showed me what it takes to be a cop in Jump. I'm not sure if me behind a mask will do enough. If Richard can't handle it then Robin can't handle it either. What this city needs is a real hero."

"I love it when you talk in the third person." Richard smiled at this. "But they already have one. What they really need is heroes."

Richard is taken back at this, not really sure what Wally is trying to say. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't have to take on this whole city by yourself."

"Batman did."

"He was in his twenties when he started out. You're still just seventeen."

"Enough for the force to take me."

"And that should tell you that their law enforcement isn't going to get it done, is it."

"I guess you're making sense Wally." Richard takes a small drink out of his cup. "So your idea is to make a team of heroes, right?"

"Right."

"I guess the team can start out with just me and you, Robin and Kid Flash."

"And once we get the ball rolling, people will hear of us, and hopefully some other young heroes will want to join us."

"Yeah…" Richard takes another long drink from his cup, "hopefully."

"Just wondering, is there any heroes that might be around this dreadful area?"

"I'm not sure." Richard stood up and walked towards the windows and stared out of them, watching the streets. "There was this one report about a girl supposedly flew away from some cops, but they are inconclusive. Plus she was running away from cops, so that gives you an idea of her."

"That she's a good guy," Wally joked about the corruption of Jump City policemen.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Even after the last episode she had, Raven was walking the streets once again, at night. Thanks to her ability to heal, her bullet wound was completely healed. She told herself not help these stupid people again. All she do was try to help but they don't like help. It was almost as if the city liked to be bad. It liked to be helpless and scared. Raven told herself that she'd better get used to it. As long as she keeps to herself, nothing too bad will happen. But she didn't want to just keep to herself. She wanted to help this city. Raven didn't want to be another reason why Jump City never got any better. There was no way she could do it alone. Who else would help her? The cops? Raven's last encounter with them ended with a bullet in her shoulder. Raven didn't know what to do, most people in Jump City didn't what to do. It was a common question around the area.

Sirens blasted in the distance. A line of cop cars rushed by Raven. On instincts, Raven followed where the cop cars were going. She was damned to be involved with the police again, but she ignored the notion, Raven pressed on. Raven could see a bright glow coming from the corner of a building. A fire. That was the first thing that came to her mind. It had to be a fire. Raven finally came in view of the inferno. A two story house was completely consumed by flames. DO NOT CROSS signs were put up to hold back the crowd, policemen trying to control the crowd, and firemen shuffling to put out the fire. There was no way they could put it out, that house was going to burn down.

There was a family of three on the side, a mother, a father, and a son. They were obviously homeowners of the ill-fated house. All three of them draped in blankets and black on their faces. The mother was going crazy though. Raven noticed this and walks near them to see what was going on. A policeman went up to her trying to control her but she started to hit the man's chest repeatedly. She was yelling at the top of her lungs, almost breathless. It was hard to hear, she wasn't making a whole lot of sense. Raven moved in closer and she heard what the woman was saying. "My daughter is still in there! She's in there! You have to do something! My daughter is in there! Please!"

The cop looked sympathetically at her, "I'm sorry but we can't risk anyone going in there, it's too dangerous."

"Please! You have to do something!"

"I'm sorry ma'am." The woman burst in tears, looking so helplessly. Her husband started yelling curses at the cop.

Raven felt sorry for the family. Losing a home and possibly losing a daughter with it. And no one was doing anything about it. Without a second thought, Raven ran towards the house. "What do you think you're doing!?" the cops yelled out her. They didn't try hard enough. The firemen were too confused on what she was doing to act upon it. With full force, Raven went shoulder first, busting the door open, and she was in. Raven felt the heat scorch her entire body and she was instantly drenched in sweat from the heat. All she could hear was the swooshing of the flames and crackles of the ambers.

Raven felt a sense of fear in her, but she quickly subdue the feeling knowing it was dangerous. She closed her eyes and took a long breath. "Okay," she said to herself. Now, to look for that little girl. Raven slowly made her away around the house, trying to be careful. "Is anyone here!" she cried. "Is there a little girl here!" hoping to get a response. She was in what used to be a kitchen. She heard loud cracking noises. She looked up and saw the ceiling collapsing. A black aura surrounded the rubble and she softly set it on the ground. Raven knew her powers were good for something.

"AHHHHH!"

Raven quickly turned her head. The little girl. That was her scream. The high pitched, fear stricken scream. A desperate scream. A scream calling out for help. "Where are you!?" Raven called out.

"AHHHHH!"

"Not exactly telling me where you are at, but it works," Raven grumbled to herself. She made her way into the back of the burning house.

"AHHHH! Help me!"

Raven found where the scream was coming from, behind this door. She reached for the knob, but the knob was searing hot and she pulled away, "Dammit!" Raven took a long hard look at the knob and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Azarath metrion zinthos." A black aura went around the knob and the doorknob was pulled out. Raven slowly pushed the door open to find a little girl curled up in the corner of the room.

"Who… who…. who are you?" Fear filled her voice as she almost couldn't finish the sentence. Raven didn't say anything and just picked her up in her arms. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around Raven's neck almost suffocating her, and she hid her face on her chest.

Raven hurried to the front door to get out but she sees that the walls have collapsed and the way was blocked off. Raven is calm and doesn't let her emotions get the best of her. Raven runs upstairs hopefully finding a way out of the burning inferno. She looks around and sees nothing. Raven looks up and sees an opening from the ceiling, but the flames dance around it. There was no other option. She had the powers, she might as well use them. Raven closed her eyes once again. "Azarath metrion zinthos." A black bubble surrounded Raven and the little girl. Then Raven started to levitate.

"What? What's going on?" Raven ignored the little girl and they silently and slowly moved towards the hole in the ceiling. The flames got closer but they couldn't penetrate the black bubble. The girl's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped in amazement. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. They were finally out of the building and into the air. Raven made her way in the back of the building where no one can see her. The two made it to the ground and Raven put the little girl on the ground. All the girl can do was gawk at her speechless.

Raven notices something on the girl's leg, she was burned. "Oh you were burned. Let me heal that for you." Raven puts her hand on it. Slowly the burnt skin turned into normal flesh again.

The little girl smiled big and looked up to see Raven walking away. "Are you an angel?"

Raven stopped and turned her head. "No, I'm Raven."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Richard was going through some files in his office when, a bruised up Blake approached him. "Saunders wants a meeting with me and you."

"About what exactly," Richard says without looking up.

"About the Pale Girl."

"Is that what we're calling her now?" Richard said sarcastically.

"Let's go Dick."

Richard stood up and followed Blake into Saunder's office. Blake entered the office with Richard behind him. They both found a disgruntled Saunders. He holds up a newspaper with the headlines reading, "A HERO IN JUMP CITY?"

"What the hell is this?!"

"I don't know, sir," Richard and Blake answered simultaneously.

"It's an abomination if you ask me."

"Sir, didn't she save a little girl?" Richard interjected.

"She terrorized a couple in the streets and harassed our offers. I don't care if she saved the goddamn president. She's a menace."

"Sir, maybe the scene with the cops was, I don't know, a misunderstanding?"

"Dick, people have to know that the importance of a fair, justice system. With this heroic act of hers, she's gonna have the media on her side, but does that mean we let her go with the other crimes she has committed? The answer is no Dick."

"She really didn't…"

"Assault is a serious crime Dick. One that I will not pardon." Saunders sits there boiling inside. He thinks for a moment. "Dick, step outside for a moment, I need a word with Blake."

"Yes, sir."

Richard stepped outside and closed the door. Blake looks from the door and back at Saunders nervously. "Sir?"

"Blake, you know damn well why this girl is a threat right?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's because she has no jurisdiction. She can snoop where she likes disregarding the law. She can dig deep, Blake, real deep."

"I understand."

"Now, I don't think this will turn into a Batman type of situation, but we can never be too careful. If she turns out to be a hero, Jump City will jump on the bandwagon, just like Gotham did with Batman." Saunders puts a serious face on and stares down Blake. "Do you understand me? Take her down whenever you have the chance, and if you can't find a reason, make a reason."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Richard and Wally are in a diner waiting for food. The diner is crowded and the waitresses are struggling to keep up. Richard has the front page on the table for Wally to see. Wally laughs, "Looks like someone beat us for being a hero in this city."

"Looks like it. I mean, she's only done one thing, but, it was very heroic."

"We can recruit her," Wally joked.

"No kidding. But the crazy thing is the way she got out of the building."

"Which was?"

"We don't know. The reports are very vague and Saunders is very hush-hush of the situation. He doesn't want people to think there is a hero in town."

"The newspaper took care of that."

"Anyway, this girl, isn't just a girl."

"Transgender?"

"That's not what I meant. This is the same girl that got shot. You'd think she wouldn't be able to hold a girl in a burning house and escape. But also, get this, the little girl that was saved?"

"Yeah?"

"When we questioned her how they got out, the little girl said they flew out."

"Like flying?" Richard nods his head. Wally smiles in amazement. "No shit. Wait, why didn't the news get that?"

"Saunders. He doesn't want people to know. Apparently he has ties in the press. But there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah. She describe a black bubble thing surrounding them, protecting them from the flames and…"

"There's still more?"

"Yes. And the little girl claimed that she also healed her burnt skin."

"Wow. And no one knows about it."

"I know, sad. She also gave a name."

"Which is?"

"Raven."

"Wait, you guys have her name? Can't you, I don't know, track her down now?"

"I withheld some information. I knew if I gave Saunders or Blake or anyone her name, they would go after her."

"Raven? And no one knows about any of this stuff, it's a damn shame. But people know there's at least someone who is trying to make a difference, right?"

"Right, even though they don't know that she might have powers. But you know what would really give Jump City some optimism?"

"What?"

"If Robin and Kid Flash made an appearance."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She remembers it very vividly. The planet she once lived on called Tamaran. It was beautiful, lush, filled with life. The planet was filled with green fields and trees. The skies of blue and the yellow cloud. Starfire misses it. She wants to go back to the way things were, but she cannot. Not after what her world has gone through.

Starfire was desperate, she needed to flee to the closest planet she could find. She was escaping two things: Psions and her sister, Blackfire. She thought Blackfire would be grateful but Starfire was wrong. She was anything but grateful. If Blackfire had any sense, she would have fled the Psions as well. Hopefully, attracting them away from Starfire.

It saddened Starfire, how it had come to this. She did not want any of this. She wish she could go back and change things. She wishes that she could be someone else. She wish she was never the heir. But that was never her choice wasn't it.

She was approaching a blue planet she has never seen or heard of before. But she did not have many options. Starfire breathed heavily and made her way into the atmosphere.

Starfire remembers the training her and Blackfire had to go through as adolescents. Tamaraneans was always a warrior culture. Starfire and Blackfire were excellent and were always competed. Blackfire hated Starfire from the start. Who couldn't blame her though? She was the older sister and she wasn't the heir. Blackfire couldn't harness solar energy or fly. Starfire could. Blackfire couldn't help it, it was a disease she had at infancy that robbed her of powers and her rightful spot as the future Queen of Tamara. But that honor was supposed to be bestowed on Starfire. But it all started out as a simple sibling rivalry.

She enters the atmosphere of the earth.

Starfire remembers the days when the Citadel attacks Tamara. It was unexpected. Someone had to betray them, the Citadel knew every detail of the Tamaranean defenses. The fight wasn't even close. The Citadel conquered them at ease. She remembers Blackfire was never present during the attacks. The planet was no longer filled with lush and green fields. It was desecrated into a desert wasteland. All that was once beautiful was gone.

Starfire lingers in the sky, finding a city below her. She is handcuffed from her captures. She needs to get them off somehow.

She remembers the training with the Warlords of Okaara, before the Citadel attacks. It was specifically sparring training. It was simple enough, she and Blackfire were fighting off with each other. It was hand-to-hand combat but as the training progressed, Blackfire became more aggressive. Each strike becoming harsher and harder. She remembers the look in Blackfire's eyes: fierce, vengeful, and hateful. Blackfire punches Starfire in the face. She falls to the ground, stunned at her actions. Blackfire pins her to the ground and punches Starfire in the face repeatedly and viciously.

Starfire flies down to the city. She is leveled with the skyscrapers. She cannot read this strange language. She is confused and afraid. To her, everyone is a threat. That's how it has been since the Citadel attacked.

It was clear that Blackfire tried to kill Starfire. She was expelled from Tamara. And it was Blackfire that betrayed the Tamaraneans to the Citadel. Starfire wasn't for sure, but after she was enslaved to Blackfire, it was clear. One of the conditions of surrender was the enslavement of Starfire, and Starfire was never to return to her planet. And she would live the rest of her life as a slave to her sister. Or that is how it was planned out for Blackfire.

Starfire lands violently in the streets of the unknown city. The citizens are startled and caught off guard. Her eyes glow green menacingly. She shouts out something but no one seems to understand. The language is foreign, not of this earth. Starfire continues to stare everyone down, as if she was expecting an answer from them. Hoping to break the handcuffs, she starts to violently slam her wrists in the streets. Parts of pavements flew in the air. Starfire slams her wrists into cars, buildings, statues, and more streets, but no results. The only thing she was succeeding was destroying everything. She attracted the cops.

She remembers the countless days as Blackfire's slave. Starfire remembers the horrific servitude that Blackfire put her through. Starfire remembers the guards that would watch over her when Blackfire was not present. One day, she killed one of the guards and attempted to escape. Blackfire wanted to kill her, but the Psions attacked them and captured both of them.

"Freeze! You are surrounded!" The police quickly surrounded Starfire. Confused and scared, she exploded the nearest cop car with starbolt beams from her eyes and she flies off. The cops started to shoot at her. She continued to blast at them. She swoops back down hitting one of the cops with the cinderblock handcuffs. The cops are terrified with this alien. They have never fought with something like this before.

She remembers the Psions being sadistic. They performed deadly experiments on the sisters to see how much energy their Tamaranean bodies could absorb before exploding from the overload. During the procedure, Blackfire's allies attacks the Psion ship to retrieve her. While the Psions are distracted, Starfire breaks free using her starbolts. The starbolts were much more powerful, thanks to the experiments. She helps break her sister free. Blackfire, however, was not grateful. Blackfire attacks Starfire. This time, she has the powers that she lacked earlier resulting from the experiments.

More cop cars rush to aid the other policemen. Starfire is becoming exhausted from the fighting. The cops are not hard to fight, but there was a lot of them, and it was taking a toll on her. Starfire is exhausted. She runs down the street until something catches her. The world around her goes blur and she feels her stomach churn. Next thing she knows, Starfire flies through a brick wall. She is scared but refuses to let her fear show. With her still lying on the ground, she sees a redhead with a red mask and a yellow and red costume appear through the rubble. He is obviously giving a command but she cannot understand the language. Another teenage boy wearing a strange costume runs besides the redhead. He had green and red tights, a yellow cape and a black mask. He approached her sympathetically holding out his hand. Starfire and the redhead was confused by this. Starfire took her opportunity and kissed him. Their lips leave each other, and she pushes the masked teen down to the ground. "Did you just kiss me?" She now can understand their language.

Starfire stands over him, "Leave me alone!" She release starbolts from her eyes at the desecrated wall so she could flee.

She remembers the last attempt to escape her sadistic sister. The scene is a little bit blurry to Starfire's memory, but she remembers stealing a spacecraft and escaping: hopefully, for good.

Starfire attempted to flee the two costumed boys, but she felt an explosion hit her back. She falls to the ground violently. She is weak. She cannot continue to fight. She turns to them in defeat, exhausted. "What is it that you want from me?"

The teen with the black jet spikey hair spoke, confused. "We don't want anything from you, except to stop fighting."

"Plus it was you who attacked first," the redhead included.

Starfire sits there, tensely, wondering what to do next. "Well, not what?"

"Looks like you are handcuffed."

"I was imprisoned. I was captured." She sits there waiting for a reply. "I won't go into further detail."

"We weren't going to ask. My name is Robin and this is Kid Flash," he points to the redhead. His tone is calmer. "Let me get those for you." The boy named Robin approaches Starfire with what looked like a picklock, and frees Starfire from the handcuffs. She is confused by this boys act but is also grateful.

"My name is Starfire."

"Nice to meet you Starfire."

"We need to get out of here Robin," Kid Flash said worryingly.

"May I go with you," Starfire pleads.

"I'm sorry but you are reckless. You should probably return from your home planet."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Raven is in her apartment in seclusion. She thinks about her heroic deed, while reading the newspaper.

**Raven's POV**

I can't go outside. People will recognize me. That can't happen. I can't pull a stunt like I did that night. Sure, a little girl was saved, but if my emotions would have gotten out of hand, I would have done more harm. I could have easily obliterated that girl into pieces, and it would have been out of my control. I have to be smarter about this. I came into this world to seek peace for my mind, not to add more stress to it.

Plus, the headliners have found some new heroes. Robin and Kid Flash. The press just loves these guys, using pictures from the days they were with Batman and Flash. I don't know anything about these guys, but now they can be the heroes that this city needs. The burden on them, not me. Plus, they fought an alien. When did this city started to get attacked by aliens? When you thought it couldn't get worse.

Just remember Raven, do not be the hero.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Did you hear? Robin and Kid Flash are in town."

"This town needs a little clean-up. I'm glad some heroes finally took notice."

"I knew Robin and Kid Flash disappeared from their mentors, but who would of thought they would come here."

"It's a nice gesture, but they're just kids. What can they do to make a difference? It's hopeless."

"At least someone is trying."

Richard was sitting behind a group of men talking in a diner. The man saying the word hopeless stung him. Maybe he was right. Maybe he was wrong. Only way was to try. He continued to eavesdrop on the men.

"An alien?"

"That's right an alien."

"Why would it come here?"

"Saw how crappy it was and wanted to take a dump on it? I don't know."

"They fought the alien off though."

"True, true. But everyone will be against an alien. If they fight that, everyone wins. But the corruption?"

"What corruption?"

"Don't play stupid. The Jump cops. All of them. They are part of the drug dealers, taking bribes, abusing their powers, that sort of crap."

"What are you getting at?"

"They fight this alien, no one complains. They fight the system? They have a whole army is coming after them. You get what I'm saying? They're just kids. They can't change things."

Richard pondered on the saying: "…just kids."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"What the fuck is this!" Saunders exploded holding the newspaper headlining: ROBIN AND KID FLASH!, in front of Richard and Blake. "We are not a city that will be run by vigilantes, teenager vigilantes at that! We will be a city of law and order and nothing else. You know what this looks like on me? Having two brats clean up the streets for me?"

"Sir, not to be rude, but they are just trying to help," Richard tried to explain. "What's so bad about that?"

"It goes against law and order! And Blake!" Saunders jumped. "Anything on the girl?"

"No sir. Nothing."

"Well get to it! Now!" With that, Blake quickly left Saunders's office.

Richard started to leave as well, "Richard, you stay." Richard halted and turned to Saunders.

"Sir?"

"Sit down Grayson. We need to talk." Saunders's voice was filled with worry and fear. Richard slowly took a seat in front of his desk. Saunders was looking down, thinking hard, and he looked up to Richard. "Richard, I cannot stress enough how much we need to stop them."

"I don't see the reason…"

"Stop. I know what you are trying to do. Be the good cop. The guy that changes everything. I see them a lot here in Jump City. They either become like us, or give up. I like you Richard, I want you to become like us."

"Sir, I don't know."

"Richard, these heroes, need to be stopped. Not because I want them to, but because they have to. I am looking out for not just myself, but for you, Blake and everyone in this damn building. I was like you. I tried to change things. I really did. I was tired of the shit that ran the streets. Criminals getting away left to right. The mob families having power. All of it. I wanted to make a difference: like you. But the things I've learned as a cop, is that you can't change things. You can't go against the tide or the tide will drown you until you're dead. You know the old saying. When in Rome, you act like the Romans."

"I don't understand."

"I'll be honest, this is more than just catching vigilantes. But I am not in any position to tell you what it is about. Not even Blake knows. The hero girl, she's nothing. She's a fluke, the trend of the week. But this? Robin and Kid Flash? This is the beginning of something. Something that no one what's to be a part of. Might as well as solve it now, before it gets worse."

"Yes sir."

"You're dismissed." Richard got up and made his way to the door. "And Richard, watch your back."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Raven was meditating in her room with her dark curtains covering the windows so that in practically pitch black. She was at a crossroads. She keeps telling herself she can't be the hero, her emotions won't allow it. She could endangered the entire city. On the other hand, she felt conviction. In this world, she was special. She had abilities no one else had in this world. Raven felt like she had to help protect the city. She learned an old saying earth had, "With great power, comes great responsibility." Even if she did step aside and let Robin and Kid Flash clean up the city, she would feel ashamed for not taking up the burden. But could her mind carry the burden?

All these questions were popping up in her head. They had to be answered. Raven stopped her meditation. She walks up to her dresser and picks up a peculiar mirror. The mirror looked ancient and had thick black edges. She stares into the mirror and she closes her eyes. She opens her eyes and Raven is no longer in her room. She is in her own mind: Nevermore. It is a strange void filled with floating rocks and blood-red stars.

"I need your help!" Raven calls out. Eight Raven lookalikes float down from the sky in front her. Each one wearing a different color cloak. They are the Emoticlones. Happy is wearing pink, Timid is wearing gray, Brave is wearing green, Rage is wearing red, Rude is wearing orange, Passion is wearing purple, Knowledge is wearing yellow and Sloth wearing Brown.

"What up Raven! How are you doing?" Happy said cheerfully.

"Please don't ask too much of us please," Timid.

"This new city I am living in, Jump City, it needs help," Raven explained.

"What kind of help?" Knowledge.

"The city is filled with crime everywhere. The law has no backbone to do anything, and everywhere I go, something bad is happening."

"Do you wish to move somewhere else Raven?" Knowledge guessed.

"No. In this world, my abilities are special. No one possesses powers here on earth, not that I know of. Except for this Kid Flash, but he is my age and he can only do so much. I feel obligated to help because of my abilities, but I don't know if my mind can stay stable. I don't know if I can handle it."

"That's easy, help the city. Go out there and kick some serious ass!" Brave.

"No, that's too much. Not only does she have to worry about 'saving' the city, but she has to worry about her own safety. I wouldn't want to risk it," Timid.

"I'm with Timid here. To hell with Jump City, Raven can just move somewhere else. A much nicer place where she just sit back and relax," Rude.

"You weak, spineless idiots. Crime is everywhere. If no one does anything about it, it gets worse. Who's to say that the next place Raven ends up is as bad or worse? And if Raven does end up in a nice place, who's to say if doesn't get bad there too? And what do she do after that? Move away again? And next town will have crime and Raven will move again. Might as well to deal with it now," Rage.

"We are not a stupid charity Rage," Rude.

"I'm not the type to just run away from things," Brave.

"I feel like if Raven helps out with the city, she will be happier and that'll make me happy!" Happy.

"But if she fails, she won't be, and where will that leave you?" Rude.

"I just feel like there's too much to risk," Timid.

"Raven was put on this earth for a reason, that reason might be to make a difference here, Jump City," Brave.

"Think of all the stress she can get from this though. If you really are thinking of the safety of Jump City, Raven will continue to stay dormant and meditate," Rude.

"Rude has a point. The demonic powers within her can become unstable if her emotions run to wild, which stress can," Knowledge.

"That's a risk Raven should be willing to make," Brave.

"No it is not, nothing this dangerous should be a risk willing to be made! Only fools and idiots would be willing to risk that," Rude.

"I wouldn't risk it," Timid.

"Well call me an idiot then," Brave.

"Me too," Rage.

"Most of you guys already consider me a fool so count me in!" Happy.

"You haven't said a damn thing this whole time, what do you think Passion?" Rage.

"I don't care much for civil duties like being a hero. What Raven really needs is a love interest to help balance her mind out," Passion.

"First of all, that is way off topic. Secondly, that would be the very thing that would make Raven's mind go haywire," Brave.

"Sorry, but that's my sorta thing," Passion.

"Well Passion is useless," Rude.

"Whatever floats your boat," Passion.

"And Sloth is even more useless because, this whole damn time, she's been daydreaming over there! Do you even know what we are talking about?" Rude.

"Yes. I just don't care," Sloth.

"Guys. We need to settle this. This is obviously been bothering Raven and it is a real problem that we need to face. I'll try to be the deciding factor on this," Knowledge.

"So? What is it?" Rude.

"If Raven becomes a hero for Jump City, we do run the risk of instability. That would cause mayhem, destruction and chaos. And we would definitely be doing worse than good, whether Raven wants that or not. But it is not impossible," Knowledge.

"How so?" Raven asked.

"Doing good things naturally makes a person feel happy. Being happy is good for living adequately. But happy is not a strong as an emotion like passion. Doing good things and something like, being in love is very much different. Being in love is much more dangerous for Raven's mind. So the happiness that comes with Raven of being hero is not much of a threat. But the stress can be," Knowledge.

"So what do I do?" Raven.

"If you were to be a hero, you would need to do more meditating and work very hard on keeping emotions in control. It can be done. Whether you want to help Jump City really relies on whether you want to try harder on controlling your mind. If I were you, I would take the burden upon me, and help this poor city," Knowledge.

"What! Are you serious?" Rude.

"Yes I am. I do believe this can be good for you Raven. Just remember to have control and you will be fine," Knowledge.

"Yay! Raven is gonna be a hero!" Happy.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"This is gonna be tough."

"It always is tough, Richard. It was tough with Batman and Flash, it will be even tougher now."

Richard and Wally were sitting in Richard's living room of his small apartment.

"The guy in that diner is right. We are kids."

"So? At least we are doing something. Those other so called adults aren't doing crap. It's not like you to be discouraged like that."

"It was Saunders. He seems scared."

"Well when two well-known superheroes come in to town to expose him…"

"No, no, no. Not because of us. Or at least we aren't the only reason. He seems scared because of something else. He once to get rid of us because he feels like he has to. Not to save his own skin. Well, also to save his own skin. He feels like he has to, to save his own skin, but not for his own purposes. Does that make sense?"

"Not one bit."

"Well, just know that there is something else we need to be worried about. Also with him being scared as he is, that means he'll try even harder to catch us."

"I always like a challenge Richard."


	5. Chapter 5

I had a hard time writing this chapter. I wanted Raven interacting with the cops somehow but I just didn't know how. I came up with this so here it is…

Chapter 5

Richard was in the conference room back at the station. His fellow coworkers gossiping among them, talking about Robin and Kid Flash. Some of them were talking about how they were working with the alien. Some discussed how the alien was good. Some were discussing how Robin and Kid Flash have turned. Some of them were discussing whether the one girl from the fire was still relevant. And what was her business with the heroes? That's if she had any business with them.

"If we can stop being hysterical for a moment, gentlemen. Our vigilantes, Robin and Kid Flash, have apparently committed three accounts of assaults. We know the history of these two heroes and we know they are physically well equipped and Kid Flash possessing super speed. Since there has only been three accounts of assault, we cannot come up with a motive or patterns of these 'assaults'," Richard air quoted the word assault. "We are not even sure if they are dangerous."

"Hell they are," Blake said to himself. Blake was a couple of feet next to Richard, wearing a cast and bruised up.

"Blake, I would like to go through this without interruption unless you have something insightful to say."

"Well I do lieutenant."

"Well it will have to wait." Blake pouted. "Anyway, the one pattern that is obvious is that Blake himself has been present at two of the three attacks. So, we could possibly say they are targeting cops. Doesn't not explain the second assault, were they assaulted, well we say assaulted civilians but they attacked the alien, but the file says civilians. Blake, since we already know about first attack in the parking lot, where you got handcuffed, tell us about your encounter with Robin and Kid Flash, and apparently the alien."

"It's just like what my report said. I received an anonymous tip leading me to a cocaine delivery. I was watching from a distance to wait for the perfect time to make the arrest. The some of the felons started to get beat up out of know where. You could barely see an image of a man blurring around punching the dealers. It's hard to explain. Then, who I assumed was Robin, swooped down and started to throw explosives everywhere. He then charged at me…" Blake looks a little nervous at this statement. "Probably mistaking me for the felons. That's how I got this cast. At one point, one of the thugs had Robin at gunpoint, but the alien, the same alien from the last attack, blasted the thug with some kind of laser or bolts or whatever you call it, from her hand and rescued him."

"Is the alien working with the heroes?" one of the deputies asked.

"That's inconclusive," Richard stated. Richard turned to Blake. "So let me get this straight."

"What?"

"Your story. According to what you just said, Robin and Kid Flash and apparently the alien, stopped the drug deal?"

"I didn't say that."

"But they attacked drug dealers and even you said they must have mistaken you for one of them."

"Don't twist my story around."

"I'm not. I'm just repeating it."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Richard and Blake were patrolling, driving around Jump City. Richard was driving the car. "None. Absolutely no leads to this girl," Blake complained.

"You're still on that girl? I thought Saunders was now focused on Robin and Kid Flash?"

"He is. But he wants this girl to be found too. If you find one cockroach in your kitchen and then find two more in the bathroom, you just don't leave the cockroach in the kitchen completely alone. You kill all three of them."

"So these heroes are cockroaches?"

"It was just an analogy."

"Look, I know there are some bad blood between us but I want…"

"That truck! The hell!?" A truck sped in front of them while it ran a red light, almost hitting Richard and Blake. "Go after that truck!" Richard took a sharp turn following the reckless truck. _What is this guy's problem, _Richard thought to himself. Richard drives up next to the truck. The driver looks incapacitated, his foot probably stuck on the accelerator. Richard sees an old man in the middle of the road, struggling to cross. _Shit, I have to get in there and stop the truck. _Richard opens the car door.

"Grayson. What are you doing?"

"Take the wheel Blake."

The old man looks at the runaway truck, with fear in his eyes. Richard jumps on the side of the truck and tries to get to the driver side. _Dammit, no time._ The reality of the truck hitting the old man hits Richard, but, at the last second, something tackles the old man out of the way. The truck turns to the right violently and hits a light post. Richard stumbles out of the truck and sees Blake pointing his gun at the cloaked person.

"Blake, what are you…"

"This is her! The one we've been looking for!" Richard gets a better look at her. She is a pale girl, as the reports said. She is wearing a blue cloak with a hood covering the majority of her face and she is wearing a black leotard.

"Blake, do not… shoot."

"I'll do what is necessary." A huge barrel flies into Blake, knocking him down, catching him by surprise. Richard turns around and sees another barrel flying hurling at him, and he ducks, the barrel flying over him. Richard looks up to find the girl running away.

"Wait!" Richard runs after her, wanting to talk to her. About what? He wasn't sure. Richard could hear the numerous cop sirens in the distance becoming closer. _Blake, he must have called for backup. Knowing Saunders, he sent everyone he could to get this girl. I must get to her before they do. _

The mysterious girl retreated into a derelict house, with Richard following her. "I'm not going to hurt you," Richard called out.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," she answered in a monotone voice. She was hidden.

"That man, you saved him."

She didn't answer. Richard waited a few more moments and decided to speak again, "I'm not like the others. I want to help the city, like what you are doing."

"Who says that's what I'm doing?" she responded from the darkness. It was like Richard was talking to the shadows.

"I know you are the same girl from the burning house. You fit the descriptions in the reports."

"Coincidence."

"I don't believe in coincidences."

"Sorry to hear Mr. Hero," she said sarcastically.

"Mr. Hero?"

"You said you were different from the others, trying to make a difference."

"I want to talk to you."

"About what?"

"I'm not really…" Richard was interrupted by a squad entering the derelict house. "I'm in here! The lieutenant! Richard Grayson!"

"Are you in danger sir?"

"I don't think so. Stand down. I have this under control."

"No can do sir. We have direct orders from Saunders to take her out."

Richard turns into the darkness where he heard the girl's voice. "I guess you better run."

"Way ahead of you Mr. Lieutenant."

"Good luck," as he said as a squad of cops ran passed him.

_They think I attacked the old man and assaulted the other cop. They are going to try to kill me. But that other cop. He didn't attack me, even when he had the chance to. It almost seemed like he wanted to help me. What's his angle? I don't know, but the only thing I can say for sure, this isn't the last time I'll see him. _

Raven ran upstairs of the broken down house. _The roof. If I can make it too the roof so I can fly out of here and make an escape. I have to get there before air support arrives. _Raven made it to the upstairs and found two helicopters flying her way. _Oh no._

Richard was sitting back anxiously with Blake outside the building. "This building is due for demolition," Blake stated.

"What does that mean?"

"It means our guys are pulled back and blow this building skywards."

Raven sat just stood there on the rooftops. _Helicopters. A bunch of cops looking for me in the building below me. And nowhere for me to go. _Raven ran to the edge of the rooftop, hoping there would be a way out. A loud explosion erupted behind her, the force throwing her of the building and landing hard against ground in an ally. The squad marched through the destroyed building. They stumbled upon the wreckage, looking for the girl with their flashlights. Raven limped to the next ran down building, with her left arm broken. _I don't have enough time to heal my arm. I guess I just have to deal with it for now. _The fire from the explosion spreads to the building next to Raven. The people who inhabited it scrambled out of the building in a hurry. Raven hurries in a room with a wooden floor, and suddenly, she falls through. _Dammit, this sucks. These guys are unbelievable. Destroy a building risking innocent lives. Despicable. I have to get higher ground. _She levitated on the next level.

_I hope that girl gets out of there. _Richard was getting his head bandaged while he stared intently at the destroyed building. _All she did was save an old man that I almost hit. And because of that, there is a squad with a goal to kill her. That's the justice system of ya. _

Raven heard a squad approaching the building. Raven stayed hidden in the shadows. "The commissioner does not want a survivor. Shoot on sight." They wanted her dead. There was no room for error for Raven. Cops flooded the room as they spread out to find her. Two cops slowly came into a room, holding their guns up. They checked everywhere through the room and were about to leave as they turned around heading for the door. A dark aura shaped like a raven swooped down and took the officer underneath the ground and a black aura surrounded the door and the other cop. The door slammed shut and the other officer flew back against the wall, knocking him out.

Three officers were in another room. They circled the room in the search for Raven. A black aura surrounded one of the cop's face, blinding him. Another aura surrounded the other cop, throwing him out of the window. She kicked the man with the aura around his head in the face, knocking him out. The third cop started shooting out her but she used a black aura blocking the bullets. With each shot, she got closer. Raven grabbed the man with her left hand, and punched him with her right hand.

Richard ran into the building with his gun raised and hurried upstairs, and he found her. She turned around vigorously and she saw him. She realized it was the one man that didn't attack her. They were in silence for a moment not really sure what to expect.

"What are you?" Richard finally broke the silence.

"I'm Raven," she responded.

"You're the one that saved that little girl." At that, she levitated, going through the ceiling.

All Richard could do was gawk in awe in the girl. Blake and the rest of the law enforcement ran by him. "Where did she go?"

"She escaped."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Robin and Kid Flash were on a rooftop in the middle of the night.

"I told you that girl was unique. Her escape was one step above remarkable. And I was right about her having powers. I'm not really sure what it is but it's something that this city needs, what we need on our team. She said her name was Raven. Just like what the little girl said."

"Sounds like little Robin has a crush," Kid Flash joked.

"But I'm serious. We need her."

"Just like you need me," Starfire said as she floated down, surprising Robin and Kid Flash. "I saved your life. I think I have proved myself a good, as you say, asset for your, team?"

"Yes, team. Well, there's no team yet. But we are working on it," Robin explained.

"Why not start with me?" Starfire pleaded.

"I guess I have no good reason not to. You were impressive during the drug bust."

"With this Raven girl and you on our side, just imagine what we can do," Kid Flash said.


	6. Chapter 6

I had the hardest time writing this chapter. I rewrote this chapter three times. I wrote it twice and both times I didn't like. So I came up with this. Thanks for being patient guys.

Chapter 6

Saunders is sitting in his office drinking his coffee with his assistant, Taylor Newsome, a young beautiful girl with bleach hair. Saunders is deep in thought. _My men weren't killed, but there were knocked out. Who would have known that the girl could take on almost all my units and the SWAT? As for Robin, one suspect that arose is Richard Grayson. I check the records when he is on duty, there is no way he is Robin. He would never have the time for it. As for Kid Flash, no suspects can be made. _

"As for Richard being Robin, I don't think there is nothing to worry about. But he is still someone we should worry about as a cop," Taylor spoke.

Saunders wasn't really paying attention. "What was that Newsome?"

"You need to take care of Richard," she said in the most serious way possible. _Newsome. She can be more determined than me. Not can, but is. _

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Cyborg and Beast Boy are hiding out in an old abandoned building. Beast Boy was a part of the Doom Patrol but left them to go solo. That didn't work out. They both heard about Robin and Kid Flash possibly working with an alien hero and the girl that saved a little girl from the fire. They wanted to be a part of what was going on in Jump City. But they needed to find them first.

"What we need to do is find Robin," Beast Boy stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I think I have an idea."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Richard had almost reach the end of his shift. He was at a local coffee shop with Saunders's new assistant Taylor Newsome. For some reason, Saunders assigned her to be with Richard for tonight's shift, and not Blake. Richard found it a little peculiar but he wasn't bothered by it. She seemed determined tonight though. What would she be determined about? Richard had no idea. She was young so that could explain it. But it seemed like she was determined about something specific. Richard paid no attention to it anyway. It couldn't be that important, right.

Richard checked his watch. "It's about time. I'm gonna call it for the night," he announced.

"It's the end of the shift already?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Did you like my company?"

Richard looks at her confused, wondering what he heard was right. "Pardon me?"

"I know you don't like that Christopher Blake, was it nice to have someone else for a change?"

"Well in that context, yeah."

"Good," she said with a seductive smile, but Richard didn't pay attention to it.

Richard tips the waitress and they both make their way through the door. It's cold weather tonight, in result, Taylor grasps to Richard's arm and cuddles against him. Richard finds this annoying but accepts it because there isn't much he can do about it.

"I think out of all the people back in the station, I think I like you the most Richard," she said out of nowhere.

Richard chuckles, "Why is that?"

"Well you are young, not a jerk like Blake, and you are not stuck up."

"I do agree that I am nothing like Blake, I think you are wrong about the stuck up part. That's the very reason why Saunders doesn't like me."

"I'm not Saunders, am I," she said coyly.

Richard opens his car door for her, and she slips in. "I guess not," Richard responded flatly as he shut the door. He got in the driver's side. There's a fly in the car swooshing around his face. "Damn flies." Taylor starts rubbing Richard's thigh and it catches him off guard. "I'm sorry, but what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to have a little fun," she responded playfully as her body leaned more into his body.

"Taylor, this isn't professional…" Richard stopped mid-sentence when he noticed something peculiar about the fly. It was green. Richard gawked at it. "Uh, this fly…"

"Forget the fly," she snapped and then she instantly kissed him.

Richard enjoyed the kiss for a second and then pushed her off. "I'm sorry Taylor but…"

"No I'm sorry," she said while she pulled a gun to his head. "I thought you could have a little bit of fun before I killed you."

"Kill me?"

"Sorry Richard, but this has to be done." Her finger hugged the trigger and then a green monkey popped out of midair and landed on Taylor's head. Taylor shot the gun randomly in the car as Richard wildly stumbled out of the car. Taylor struggled to open the door as the monkey kept hitting her on the head and she threw the monkey out of the car, then it turned to a green cat before landing. "What the hell is that?" The cat jumped back on her clawing her face. Richard watched bewildered not knowing what to do. This thing did just save his life. Taylor threw the cat against the wall. "That's it! I'm gonna kill this thing!" she said as she raised her gun to shoot. Before she could shoot a blue sonic blast hit her, blowing her onto the car knocking her out.

Richard then pulled his pistol out pointing it at the green cat. The cat then turned into a green person with pointy ears. Richard at this point realizes who it is. "You're Beast Boy, aren't you?"

Beast Boy looks at him confused, "How did you know who I was?"

"Once Robin and Kid Flash came into town, we've had to learn the files on all superheroes, like you." As soon as Richard finished the sentence, a half-man and half-machine approached Beast Boy from behind. "And you must be Cyborg."

"You know our names, then you must know why we are here," Cyborg said seriously.

Richard was confused on why he would know that. "I would be lying if I said I did."

Beast Boy and Cyborg gave each other a look and then nodded in agreement. "We know you are a good cop Richard," Cyborg begun. "And we know that you found that Raven girl and we suspect that you have some sort of connection with Robin and Kid Flash."

"Why would you assume that?'

"The papers said that one of the cops was face-to-face with Raven. We know that was you because any other cop would have tried to take her down."

"Good detective skills, but you didn't answer how I would have a connection with Robin and Kid Flash."

"That is more of a guess. We thought if we could reach you, we would have more of a shot to get to them. We followed you around for two days. We thought we could try to meet you when you were done with your shift. We were lucky to catch on the time we did."

"Very lucky." Richard knew they would be great additions to the new team but he didn't want his identity to be compromised, especially if they suspected that he and Robin were somehow connected. "I can't guarantee that I can get you to them, but I can tell you were we suspect where they usually meet, but that's all I can tell you."

"That will work," Cyborg said.

"Cool man, but what about this chick bro?" Beast Boy asked.

They all looked at Taylor lying on the ground, obviously seriously injured. "I will take her to the hospital, I will just tell them a bunch of gangbangers attacked and overwhelmed us." Richard placed her in the car and rushed to the hospital.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Saunders is sitting in his office late at night smoking a cigarette. Killing Richard didn't work. What Richard told them was that as they were leaving the coffee shop, a bunch of petty thieves attacked them. Taylor never had a chance to kill him. Or did she? How creditable Richard story was, Saunders didn't know. But what he did know was that Richard was still alive and Taylor is now in the hospital with a coma.

Saunders stood up and put on his jacket as he was about to leave.

"Leaving so soon? And without a goodbye?" a dark voice said mockingly.

This startles him. "Oh it's you."

"The boy is still alive."

"Yes, yes he is."

"And my daughter is in the hospital."

"Yes, yes she is." Fear fills Saunders voice.

"Do you remember the vision I had for Jump City when I met you?"

"I do remember."

"I feel like you don't Saunders. Allow me to remind you. I had a vision of Jump City, I had total control and no so-called 'heroes' desecrated this city. Let's go back a year shall we. This vision was realized. No one dared to question us and our power. Now we fast-forward to the present. The people of the city are starting to ask questions, heroes roam this city, and most importantly, a difference can be felt. What happened?"

"I, I don't know."

"Your incompetence hasn't gotten in the way… until now. You have failed to get rid of the girl and Robin and Kid Flash and because of that, the people have hope for change. You're lucky that I have a soft spot for hope. Because when hopes aren't met, the spirits are broken even more. This can be fixed. You have one last chance Saunders." The man is finished and starts to walk off.

"Yes Slade, and I'm sorry for your daughter, Rose."

Slade stops and turns to Saunders. "Sure you are."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was a chilly cloudy afternoon. Richard is making a quick trip to where he believes Raven lives. He has done some research on his own and this was the address he came up with. Richard wasn't sure how the conversation was going to turn out, but he needed to talk to her.

He noticed that he was now in the bad part of Jump City. Homeless people everywhere wearing shabby clothes, huddling together just to keep warm. Richard stuck out like a sore thumb. _No wonder she feels so compelled to help this city. She has to walk by this crap every day. It's such a depressing scene._

Richard was approaching a small house. He started to knock on the door and he waited for her. A minute went by and Richard was becoming a little bit impatient. The door creaks open revealing a face ajar in the door. Richard couldn't quite tell see the face of the girl. "Yes?" the girl asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm Lieutenant Richard Grayson."

"What do you need?" she asked unfazed.

"Is it alright that I ask you someone questions?"

"Regarding?"

"Regarding to a couple of burglaries that has been going on around this neighborhood," Richard lied. He didn't want to reveal that he knew who she was, afraid that she wouldn't comply. "I just need to ask you some questions."

"I haven't noticed anything unusual." Richard could tell that she was trying to get rid of him.

"It's a formality miss. I have to ask you some questions and I'd rather do it in your house. It's kinda cold out here."

She opened the door just a little bit, finally revealing her face. It was Raven. Richard tried to hide that he recognized her.

Raven also noticed that this was the same cop that talked to her in the abandoned warehouse. She was became hesitant about letting him in.

"Sure, come in." She opened the door and allowed Richard to come in and then she followed him from behind. Raven pointed at a couch in her living room for him to sit on, and Richard obliged. Raven sat on the chair opposite of him with tea in her hand.

"A fan of tea huh?" Richard said trying to be friendly.

"You can say that. What could I do for you officer," Raven said calmly.

"A few nights ago, Commissioner Saunders commanded an assault on a girl that we've been looking for, for quite some time now."

"I'm sorry to hear it failed. I saw it in the papers."

"I'm sure you did. They fear, that this girl, is connected and working with Robin and Kid Flash. Even though, there hasn't been any major events that has happened yet. They fear that there will be a shift in power in Jump City."

"Wasn't this supposed to be about burglaries in the neighborhood?"

"There can be a shift in Jump City. It's just needs help. Jump City needs your help Raven."

"So I'm guessing you saw a good look at my face at that warehouse."

Richard chuckles a little bit. "I did."

"What makes you think I want to help the city and what do you expect me to do?"

"I know you want to help the city. There is a reason why the commissioner is scared out of his mind and it's because of the impact that you have helped made. And I saw what you are capable of, your powers, it's amazing what you did that night. Escaping all of Saunders's units, not a lot of people are capable of doing that."

Richard gives Raven a soft smile, but Raven just stares at him blankly. "You didn't answer what you expect me to do."

"The answer is simple… to do the right thing."

"I'm sorry Lieutenant Grayson…"

"Just call me Richard."

"Richard. I think you have your faith misplaced. I want to, but I don't know if I can. There are… complications."

"You'll find a way."

"But you don't know me."

"I know enough."


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the updates not being quick. I just started my second semester in college and it's gonna get busy. I'll try to update when I can. Also, I realize that I am not the best at being descriptive. The story is very dialogue heavy, which I'm not sure if it's a bad thing or not. Reading other fanfics out there, I see there are stories that are very good about getting inside the characters head and setting the scene with very good imagery. If some of the readers good give me ideas through reviews or possibly someone could review a chapter before I post it, I would really appreciate it. Maybe I don't need to be good at imagery and stuff like that but it's just a thought.

Chapter 7

Raven needed to confront her Emoticlones again, mainly Intelligence. Was her joining this new group a good idea? She found the yellow cloaked Raven. She smirked when she saw that Intelligence was unsurprisingly reading a book. "Were do you keeping finding these books in this place?"

"It's your mind Raven, you tell me," she countered with her eyes not leaving the book.

Raven just gave a small smile and then looked up to Intelligence becoming more serious. Raven hesitated to ask until the question fumbled out of her mouth, "Should I join them?"

"Yes," Intelligence quickly answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Do you even know what I am talking about?"

"Of course."

"Then should you give more thought on what I should do?"

"Not really."

"This is an important question…"

"With an easy simple answer." Raven just glanced at Intelligence, her expression demanding she explain herself further. Intelligence rightly received Raven's gesture as she closed her book and stood up in front of Raven. "It's simple because it takes the burden off of you."

"So?"

Intelligence gave Raven a bewildered look and said, "What do you mean so? It takes the burden off of you, simple as that. We both know it will be good for you to be a hero, but that does not mean you have to do it alone."

Raven looked down. "I just don't if I should do it."

Intelligence expression softened and put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "You don't know because if you join them, you are committed. No backing out, no turning back. If you do it by yourself, you have the option of turning back. Am I right?" Raven was silent in defeat. "I'm taking your silence as a yes."

"What should I do?"

"What did that Richard guy tell you?"

"He gave me some clues on where to find Robin and Kid Flash. Saying these are the destinations that they are known to be spotted and that there is an estimated time they'll be there."

"If he knows this, why don't the police just show up in those destinations?"

"There are certain information he withholds from the rest of them. The times are between ten o'clock through eleven-thirty." Intelligence smiled at her giving her the well-isn't-it-obvious-of-what-you-should-do look. "I'm guessing I should go?" Intelligence just smirked at her and returned to her book. "That's a yes," Raven replied to herself.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Do you think any of them will show up?" Kid Flash asked. Robin, Kid Flash and Starfire stood on the roof of a random apartment building during nighttime. They were waiting for Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven, hoping any of them would show up.

Robin was standing at the edge of the rooftop looking down at the poor neighborhood. "I know Beast Boy and Cyborg will be here." He turned to Starfire and Kid Flash. "They seemed eager to meet us."

"I don't know about Raven, from what you told me."

"I hope she does arrive. I wish not to be the only girl present," said Starfire.

"We can't wait all night, Robin. We are kinda on a schedule."

"Robin? Kid Flash? Dude, no way! I can't believe I'm about to work with you guys!" The trio turned to see Beast Boy and Cyborg standing on the other side. Robin turned to Kid Flash with the I-told-you-so look. Kid Flash just smirked.

Cyborg was making his way towards them. "I'm glad to finally meet you guys," he said graciously. "It has taken us a while to get to you but, here we are." He turned to the alien. "Who is this gal over here?"

"This is Starfire," Robin spoke.

"And I will accompany Robin and Kid Flash in the fighting of the crime."

"Um, not to sound rude or anything, but what are we going to do? Sit on this roof all night?" Cyborg asked.

Kid Flash was about to answer but then realized he did not know what they were going to do. "What are we going to do Robin?"

"A test," Robin simply answered.

"A test?" Beast Boy replied disappointedly.

"That's Robin for ya," Kid Flash joked. "What exactly is this test?"

"I have a tip that Detective Blake is having a drug deal at this address," Robin hands a piece of paper to Kid Flash.

"A detective? Aren't detective good guys?" Starfire asked.

"This detective is corrupt," Robin answered.

"702 W Commerce," Kid Flash said to himself, "this is near Wayne Enterprises isn't it?"

"Yes it is."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go kick some bad guy butts!" Beast Boy said excitedly.

"Not yet, Beast Boy. We are waiting for another," Robin said.

"Robin, if we want to stop this drug deal, we have to go soon. We can't wait for her," Kid Flash countered.

Robin thought about the decision to leave. _I really thought she would come._ "You're right. We need to go."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

All five heroes were on top of the building opposite of Wayne Enterprises, looking down at a black van. Robin and Kid Flash kept poise and calm. Starfire looked nervous while Beast Boy looked too excited. Cyborg was the only one that wasn't a sidekick that also kept calm. Robin did question his experience, but that is what these things are for.

Robin recognized Blake's car driving up to the black van. The car parked and the blonde man stepped out of the car, walking up to the van.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Blake stepped up to the driver's seat of the van. The widow rolled down to reveal a petty thug wearing a toboggan. "Did you bring any unwanted friends?" he asked Blake.

"Friends?" he asked confusingly.

"We heard about the last time you did business with someone. You brought some extra friends with you."

"I didn't bring them with me, buddy. They must have followed me."

"Like maybe tonight?"

"Those heroes might have showed up, but Saunders is still in control of this city. You could take your chances on something else. And let me remind you that we have plenty of evidence to put you away for a long time."

"Okay, man. Just, let's hurry. I don't want them to show up."

"Don't worry if they show up. There's a Plan B if they do."

"What's Plan B?"

"You'll see."

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Robin observed the scene down below. The driver got out of the van and more men piled out from the back. "Okay, they are about to start. Let's make a plan. Beast Boy, I want you to…"

"Attack? Sweet! I got this," Beast Boy interrupted Robin, morphing into a hawk and bolting down the criminals below.

"Beast Boy! No! Not yet!" Robin yelled.

"Is this when we do the attacking of the crime?" Starfire asked, also flying her way with Beast Boy, not waiting for an answer.

"Wait! There isn't a plan yet," Robin said desperately to get their attention.

"Plan or not, it's time for action," Kid Flash didn't wait for Robin's response, and made his way to aid Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Dammit, this isn't how this was supposed to go," Robin complained.

"When things don't go according to plan, you improvise," Cyborg suggested. "Plus, it looks like they can take care of it without a plan."

The green hawk that was Beast Boy swooped down upon Blake's head, terrorizing him. He pulled out a pistol, trying to shoot him. Starfire started to blast her starbolts at the tires, deflating them and started to aim at the thugs. Kid Flash attacked the men shooting at Starfire, eventually subduing them. Beast Boy flew in the dark as Robin jumped from the rooftops landing in front of Blake. "No, not you again," Blake panicked. "And there's more of you!"

"And we won't stop until this city is clean from guys like you," Robin said intimidatingly. Then a sonic boom from Cyborg hit Blake, flying him onto a brick wall. Cyborg walked up to Robin, with the rest of the heroes behind them, looking victorious.

"Who are you guys?" one of the thugs asked.

The teenage heroes looked at each other looking for an answer. "Uh, we really don't know yet," Kid Flash said embarrassingly.

At that moment, something landed between the group of heroes, and it was beeping.

"Uh," Beast Boy mustered from his lips.

"Crap," Kid Flash realizing what it was.

"Get out of the way!" Robin finally said as an explosion appeared in the middle of them. All of them were on the ground, stunned from the unexpected blast.

"What was that explosion device?" Starfire asked.

"I think that was a grenade," Kid Flash answered while getting up.

"Where did that thing come from?" Cyborg wondered, also getting up.

"From us," a snobbish annoying voice said. A very short balding boy came from an ally, wearing a green one-piece suit and something looking like a backpack on his back. He was accompanied by a pinked hair girl and a huge muscled teenager with long hair and a goatee. "I'm Gizmo and this is Jinx and Mammoth."

"And you're going to lose this fight," Robin said cockily. The girl named Jinx shot a hex at the building next the heroes. As soon as the hex hit it, the building started to collapse on the heroes.

All of them scattered away, except for Beast Boy. "Crap," was all he could say when the pieces of the building fell on him. He morphed into a mouse and made his way out of the rubbish.

Gizmo threw a device on Cyborg and it immediately started to spark up. "What the? Was is this?" Cyborg lost control of his mechanical body. "My system! What's happening?"

"It's called being hacked," Gizmo replied. Cyborg started to uncontrollably shoot aimlessly around him, causing the heroes even more dismay. One of the sonic blasts hit Kid Flash, flying him into Mammoth's arms. Mammoth then threw Kid Flash into a window of a building.

"Who are they?" one of the thugs asked Blake.

"They're Plan B," he said while he made his quick escape.

The heroes continued to struggle, knowing they are losing the fight. "Starfire! Get us out of here!" Robin commanded. Starfire obliged picking up Robin and retreating him onto a rooftop. Starfire quickly flew off to get the others, expect for Beast Boy, who could fly on his own.

Robin waited impatiently for the others to arrive, then Robin felt a vibration under his feet. Then the rooftop caved in with Robin falling in. He landed violently in the building. Robin slowly got up as he heard a voice, "So this is the Robin I've been hearing about?" The voice was nonchalant and chilling. "I have to say, I'm not impressed. With your teammates that is. Amateurs they are."

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

The figure stepped from the shadows revealing a man wearing a mask: half black, half orange. "Who I am doesn't matter. What's going to happen to you, should be your concern." The man effortlessly picked up Robin and threw him through a window.

Robin realized that he was a few stories up and was falling to his death. This is the way it was going to end. Robin failing Jump City. Failing to even make the slightest of change. Failing to live up to Batman. Failing to prove that he was more than just a sidekick and a kid. Maybe there were right all along. He couldn't do it without the bat. This was his way learning that, dying. He was just mere inches away from the ground. He closed his eyes, awaiting his demise. Then he realized he wasn't falling anymore. Robin opened his eyes to find him floating inches away from the ground and a black aura surrounding him.

The black aura gently put him on the ground as he saw Raven floating down to his side. Robin slowly stood up, trying to get over the near death experience he just had. "Sorry, I'm late. I was told I should work with you," she said hesitantly.

"I say you were just on time," Robin said with a smirk.


End file.
